Conventional data storage systems often backup data in case of data loss. Many backup systems use tape drives to backup data on magnetic tape. Tape is a low cost medium for storing data but when compared to other storage mediums, such as hard drives, data access can be slow. Accordingly, many storage systems utilize multiple types of drives using different storage mediums, such as hard drives, tape drives, etc., which increases costs and requires more space to accommodate the drives.